Keep this secret
by Melosa
Summary: The team was chillin when the government came sure that they work with alien force.  What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In this story, the red sentient are in human form. Sorry for the language. :3333

Music theme: I'm sitting in a room.

Made up of only big white hall

And in the hall.

There are people looking through the window.

Though they know exactly what we're for

Don't look up just let them think

There's no place else you'd rather be

You're always on display

For everyone to watch and learn from

Don't you by now

You can't turn back

Because this road is all you'll ever have

* * *

><p>The team was in the garage chillin or speaking of the last battle zone. Kyburi was cleaning the floor. Kaanehrah was listening music in her new Ipod. But the perfect afternoon was waste by a truck. The army was here. The government was here too. Kyburi went to see them.<p>

¨And you're here for?¨

¨Arrest you dear. answer the big man wearing black and white ¨We are the country force and we think that you and your friend work with aliens forces

¨Hum excuse me! Wh- Hey don-DONT FUCKIN TOUCH! she yelled

¨Hey watch the language.¨said the big man who was trying to put the shackles.

¨I'm not sure but you want to arrest us?ask Kaanehrah in surprise. she walk in front of the man in a bitch attitude. ¨And we can know why exactly?

¨Hey hi little girl. Come with me. We have to take you along somewhere. You will see the place i very fun.¨said the big man who try to be gentle with the little 5 years old

¨Don't take me for a fool. I'm not dumb enough to fall in your little trap. You think that I will follow so easily? Try the level again.¨

Kyburi let a laugh when she saw the man surprise face. How a girl who love to play can speak and talk like she was having the triple of he old.

¨No but you will sleep and we gonna take you!¨the big man answer her with a evil smile. Kaanehrah didn't understood before the man let a slepping gas that make evrybody in the place fall in sleep.

¨Perfect take the girl with balck and red hair. They are the first that we will ask question.

* * *

><p>Awaken by a weak voice, Kyburi slowly open her eyes and whisper her daughter name<p>

¨Kaanehrah where- you ok. Thank god.¨

¨Yes and I'm happy to see that you ok too mom. I don't know where we are but I can heard footstep.¨

¨Open the light Klaus. They are awake.

Suddenly the light turn on and flash the two scare and surprise girl.

¨The light is in my eyes. I dont like that feeling.

Kaanehrah heard somebody whisper EXACTLY what she say.

¨I don't like that feeling¨ whisper the first voice who was writting

¨Hey don't write that is not important.¨

¨But you tell me to write everything¨

¨Yes everything important or that gave proof.¨

¨Yes but she said that she don't like have light in her eyes.¨

¨Hey if I put a flash light on your eyes you will like it?

¨No!

¨Perfect so don't write it¨

¨Hey if this an alien?

¨YOU ARE TO DUMB TO UNDERSTAND? NOBODY LIKE TO HAVE FLASH LIGHT IN THEY EYES. DID I NEED TO PUT A FUCKIN LIGHT IN YOUR EYES FOR YOU TO TAKE IT?

The mad man calm himself when he heard a little but cute laugh

¨Ha ha like in TV. The brain and the stupid. HA HA

¨Hi I'm Mike and this is Klaus. We gonna ask you some question. Nothing embarrassing you will see.¨

¨The little girl have a cu-¨

¨DONT FUCKIN WRITE THAT. EVERY CHILD HAVE A CUTE LAUGH. Ok dear and we pair me with you?¨

¨Yes you are lucky. I can write really fast you will see! said Klaus with a big smile in his face. ¨So we will began with you¨. He pointed Kaanehrah who was having a evil smile on her face.

¨Hum I dont like the way she watching me. That's scare me.¨Klaus said

¨Ok I will follow you. Only if I can eat something!¨she said with puppy eyes.

¨Perfect then. I will do a command for you.¨said Klaus rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>Next chapter is with Kaanehrah. REVIEWS THAT WILL BE REALLY FUNNY! XD<p> 


	2. REVEALED!

In the middle of her diner, Kaanehrah was having questions like 'So where do you come from' or 'hey do you finish your lunch?'. So it was disturbing. She decide to play with they optimist and give them the wrong way.

¨You know that I will tell you nothing, right?¨she said with an evil grin

¨Hey we give you food, the one thing we want is you answer what we asking you, ok?¨said Mike who trying to stay nice with the five years girl( or sentient if you want).

¨Mike stop be so rude with her. She is cute, nice and she just want to finish everything. You annoy her. So stay nice and let her finish her fries.¨added Klaus smilling nicely

¨Choooo, what do want from me?¨ she asked the mouth filled of food.

¨We will ask you some questions sooo... do you have any friend?¨he asked. Kaanehrah nodded

¨Ok do you go to the Handler's Corner school? ask Klaus

¨No I will maybe go there the next year... I just have 5 years old!¨

¨Oh yeah sorry. And why maybe?¨Klaus touched the way that she didn't want to. She play and give a sign at Mike to come over her. Mike advances toward her and Kaanehrah ... let out of her mouth an enormous belch.

¨That disgust... how can you do that and think that is funny. Mike stop dead and give an face at Klaus. The face 'You think that is funny but it is not idiot' tell Klaus to stop laughing and be serious.

¨Don't be so serious Mike.¨Klaus consoled

¨You are a monster. GUARDS TAKE THAT LITTLE GIRL AND BRING ME HER MOM!¨Mike yelled in anger

* * *

><p>Kyburi was soon in the same room with the same guy. She was worried about her little girl. What will happen? Her daughter was alone in a small room and strange people watching her. She was , in a telepathic way, talk with her daughter and consoled her. Just to be sure that she will be ok.<p>

¨So KYburi. Strange name KYburi. HA HA. Who give you your name an alien?¨¨ said Klaus

¨Don,t play with her name Klaus. She's worried. Don't laugh about a worried or angry mom.¨said Mike before he continued ¨So Kyburi where do you come from?

¨Mind your own business bastard. she sobbed. Her head hurt. Kaanehrah was feisty, strong. Like Krytus. Krytus, when she think about him. All the thing he do to her. That was hurting her poor core. And his revenge, Tezz take her heart that's all! Before she begin to cry, Mike told the guard to take her to the cell room.

¨MOM, I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE... I DON'T LIKE THAT PLACE.¨ Kaanehrah sob in her mom chest. What will happen to them.

* * *

><p>Tezz was in the road to go search the two girl. In the parking lot, he get out of the Splitwire and made is way to the door, but he stop himself. If it was a trap to cell him too. No. He enter the place and go to the desk. A young women was talking at the phone.<p>

¨Hi I'm Tezz Volitov.¨

¨Room 512 in the second floor.¨

He went but a surprise waiting him. He couldn't believe...

* * *

><p>WHAT? WHAT? I WILL NOT TELL YOU... REVIEWS!<p> 


End file.
